Jonathan Joestar
|hobby = Playing with his pet dog Danny Archaeology (interested in studying the Stone Mask) |family = George Joestar I (father) Mary Joestar (mother) Dio Brando (adopted brother) Erina Pendleton (wife) George Joestar II (son) Lisa Lisa (daughter-in-law) Joseph Joestar (grandson) Suzi Q. Joestar (granddaughter-in-law) Holly Joestar-Kujo (great-granddaughter) Jotaro Kujo (great-great-grandson) Jolyne Kujo (great-great-great-granddaughter) Giorno Giovanna (direct descendant) Tomoko Higashikata (illegitimate granddaughter-in-law) Josuke Higashikata (illegitimate great-grandson) Shizuka Joestar (adopted descendant) |friends = Danny (pet dog) Robert Edward O. Speedwagon Will Anthonio Zeppeli Tonpetty Dire Straizo Poco |enemies = Dio Brando Wang Chan Jack the Ripper Bruford Tarkus Adams Doobie Page, Jones, Plant and Bornnam |goals = Defeat Dio Brando and his undead minions (succeeded). Marry Erina Pendleton and start a family (partially succeeded). |type of hero = Empowered Fighter}} Jonathan Joestar (ジョナサン・ジョースター Jonasan Jōsutā) is the protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood. The son of English nobleman George Joestar I, Jonathan is an honest, kind and positive man whose life is fraught with tragedy after meeting the antagonist Dio Brando. He was voiced by Kazuyuki Okitsu. Appearance Childhood According to the norms of the Victorian era, Jonathan's childhood attire consisted of a jacket, white dress shirt, breeches and a pair of long socks with black shoes. As a nobleman, he wears a ribbon tie and a vest like his father's. Older years Jonathan wears longer dress pants and tends to roll up his coat sleeves. He also wears a striped team uniform during University rugby games. When he sets out to Ogre Street to find a cure for his father's illness, he dons a deerstalker cap and long coat. During the journey to Windknight's Lot, his outfit is a mixture of his formal and detective-like outfit. In the latter half of the arc he wears a close-fitted tank top with capped sleeves. In the anime, these sleeves are converted into shoulder pads. Powers Jonathan had lived a rough past as the son of an aristocrat, and was known in his childhood to have been at least a competent boxer. In his college life, he is shown to have played Rugby alongside Dio Brando, and was revered as one of the two stars of Hugh Hudson Academy. Even prior to learning the ripple, Jonathan was shown to have been able to hold his own against three thugs, Speedwagon among them with his sheer might and willpower. He was also shown to have been able to wield various weapons held by the suits of armor in the Joestar mansion, as well as perform incredible feats of strength, such as jumping from the hilt of a sword and hoisting himself up to the second floor with an arm inhibited by a spear pierced into his pectorals, even doing a flip over the guardrails as he did so. Jonathan has an arsenal of ancient martial art techniques, most inherited from Will A. Zeppeli and involving Hamon, at his disposal. Some are his original creation, each ending with "Overdrive". Gallery Images Jonathan.Joestar.full.2035227.jpg Jonathan.Joestar.full.2035228.jpg JonathanConceptArt.png Jonathan-joestar-jstars-victory-vs.jpg Jonathan joestar c38.png Jonathanjoestar.jpg The death of Jonathan Joestar.png Jonathan jojoeoh.png GeorgeSacrifice.jpg Jonathan and Erina's last kiss.png JoJo anime Parts 1-3.jpg Dio vs. Jojo - Last Fight.png Jojo OVA 1993.png ZeppeliDeath.png Dio and Jojo.png Say something nice, Dio.png See Also *Johnny Joestar Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:J-Stars Victory VS. Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Archenemy Category:Suicidal Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Wealthy Category:Empowered Category:Legacy Category:Loyal Category:Parents Category:Sophisticated Category:Determinators Category:Pure Good Category:The Chosen One Category:The Messiah Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heroes Category:Honest Category:Healers Category:Posthumous Category:The Hero Category:In Love Category:Gentle Giants Category:Scapegoat Category:Teenagers Category:Selfless Category:Casanova Category:Predecessor Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Sympathetic Category:Nurturer Category:Elementals Category:Evil exterminators Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Merciful Category:Knights Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Extravagant Category:Saved Soul Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Obsessed Category:Defectors Category:Stalkers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Master Orator Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Destructive Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Successors Category:Classic Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Victims Category:Tricksters Category:Loner Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Dreaded Category:Mascots